User blog:Toxic alkaloid/Super Devils
Super Devils are unlocked in the event shop (version 1.41.1) after getting 10,000 points (combo medals from MS4, not sure what they're called). Your rank will change to the Super Devil icon (the one used for NPCs online). The four units are just called 'Super Devil', not 'Super Devil Marco/Tarma/Eri/Fio'. They cost 10,000 points EACH in the shop. Buying a Super Devil does not cause the others to vanish. Have fun! The description says you can only pack one Super Devil in your team. (EDIT: I can confirm that trying to drag a second Super Devil into your team will just cause him/her to replace the other one.) They are mind-blowingly expensive to upgrade. Even before level 30 you'll be using 200k+ points to get a single level. They seem to have the same stats, 12,500 HP, 999AP, Normal movement, Very Slow production. However if you observe the animations it seems Marco and Eri have a different (slower-looking) special attack from Tarma and Fio. We'll only know the difference when someone buys multiple of them. Worst AP/HP ratio in the game by far. The comments below apply to Super Devil Fio. The normal attack does a ton of damage and has a crazy fire rate. It is anti-air and will hit things caught above the blast, and packs some knockback power. The special takes forever to charge, far '''worse than Rootmars or Iron Nokameow. I didn't get to use the special at all when I summoned her on World 2-2-1, the China stage that some people use to farm sortie. She swept all the enemies (and there were a lot, because I had to charge AP to 999) from left to right and blew up the enemy base before her special was ready. She is very easy to knock back, like Rugal. The Tetsuyuki laser knocks her back (considering she's a 999AP unit). '''CANNOT BE MSA'D! I just sent her out with no protection in a fight and she took an MSA. HORRENDOUS PRODUCTION SPEED. I watched the bar when I summoned her and it moves like one pixel a second. Her range is very short, which may pose some trouble in the endgame since she's so easy to knock back. That is if you get her out in the endgame; her production speed makes her pretty much once-per-battle, and she is strongest in the early-midgame where she can seal your victory on short maps or maybe save you from rush spam. Expect her to destroy Brian and friends if they get in front of her team since her normal attack is instantaneous. I don't know how much damage her knife does but I would expect it to be high. I'd imagine her main counters would be those piercing knockback units, such as Jupiter King and the zombies, though I doubt she would have a place in any deck other than an early game rush deck, which is disappointing since that strategy is already so common. COMPETITIVE PLAY: IMO they are more useful in 2v2 since your opponent cannot see them coming. If you're on a short map and your opponents are relying on Benimaru/Iori/Slug Armor spam, if you can coordinate units with your partner and get a Super Devil out after the MSA you can usually win since they've wasted all their AP and all these units will just get curbstomped. Brian also loses to Super Devils, just not as dramatically. They're definitely better than Dai-Manji, Iron Nokana and Augensterm PM in terms of shutting down short map rushes, though getting to 999AP requires a half-decent partner. Alternatively, if your partner is rushing, you can send out your units sparingly before surprising with a Super Devil. The usefulness of Super Devils decreases dramatically on longer maps since Rugal, Allen Wrath etc will kill them in 5 seconds. P.S.: if you dont know where Super Devils come from, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SlAc-4xuMc Category:Blog posts